


Broken Hearts and Leaping Starts

by LadyRosalie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalie/pseuds/LadyRosalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path to love is often paved with heartache. Denial changed nothing. Rejecting Lady Trevelyan had changed nothing. Cassandra Pentaghast was still hopelessly in love with the Inquisitor, and she had broken her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts and Leaping Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Not a part of the series that I have been working on, but I still felt compelled to write this.

Inquisitor Katherine Trevelyan took Cassandra's rejection with all of the grace and poise of a proper noblewomen. She accepted the Seeker's reasoning with a polite smile, and assured Cassandra that they could of course remain friends. Lady Trevelyan hid her pain behind the mask of the Inquisitor. The pain of a broken heart and the agony of an unrequited love would not faze the Inquisitor in the slightest. Nor would it interfere with her work. The Inquisitor continued through her day as she normally would, all too aware that the news of Cassandra's rejection had likely already spread throughout Skyhold. The battlements were not exactly private, after all. 

But, once secluded in her private quarters, and away from the Inquisition's prying eyes, Katherine allowed the repressed tears to finally fall. The women stared at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity as she silently sobbed, suddenly overcome by a sense of crippling self doubt. Had she misread the situation? No, she was cautious when she flirted with the Seeker, but the Nevarran had always responded well. Katherine doubted that Cassandra had intentionally strung her along. Cassandra was a terrible liar, far too expressive and honest. The Seeker also seemed far too noble to toy with another's heart, especially given the fact that she was a secret romantic. What truly was the reason behind the Lady Seeker's rejection?

The fact that the Inquisitor was a mage had never bothered Cassandra. Katherine also knew that Cassandra's past and only lover had also been a mage. 

The problem could not possibly lie in Trevelyan's appearance. Katherine was a stunningly beautiful women, and she knew it. Lady Trevelyan had garnered more than her fair share of admirers back in Ostwick, and more still during her time with the Inquisition. 

Cassandra's excuse that she was simply not attracted to other women tasted a lie to Trevelyan. She had noticed that Cassandra's eyes would linger on her form when they shared a tent together on expeditions, or while she trained the recruited mages. 

Katherine simply figured that all Cassandra saw when she looked at her was the fabled Herald of Andraste. A hero, a prophet, but not an actual person. That was all any of her companions ever saw. Varric and Bull were absolute about her position as their leader. Even Sera's nickname of 'Shiny' was a reference to the mark on her hand. Despite their close friendship, Dorian usually referred to the Inquisitor by her title. Lady Trevelyan couldn't remember the last time that anyone had called her by her given name. _Katherine. _Perhaps that women died at the conclave. It certainly felt like it.__

The mage silently seethed at her own weakness. She was Thedas' only hope, the burden of the entire Inquisition lay upon her shoulders. Yet here she was, crying over a women. There was no time for romance. There was no room for the ache that had settled beneath her breast or the tears that stained her cheeks. There was no room for Katherine Trevelyan. The world needed the Inquisitor, and the Inquisitor was a symbol, she needed to be strong. Cassandra's rejection had opened her eyes.

The Inquisitor had seen what her failure would mean for the world in the hellish future she'd experienced in Redcliffe. The horror of Cassandra's death and Leliana's haunting words had plagued her dreams for months afterwards. That future could not come to pass. That future would not come to pass. 

All at once, the tears stopped. A frigid layer of ice settled in Lady Trevelyan's blue eyes.

~

It didn't take long for her companions to notice the change in both Cassandra's and the Inquisitor's behavior. In the following days, the Inquisitor was unusually aloof, cold even. The Seeker also seemed angrier than usual. Several training dummies had been completely decapitated. Varric gave Cassandra a _very _wide berth. It was to be expected really, given the events that had occurred between the Inquisitor and Cassandra. The Inquisitor's inner circle kept their distance from the two for the most part, though they did speak of their concerns to one another.__

However, Dorian's concern for his friend led him to seek the Inquisitor out in her quarters.

"I don't suppose that you will be joining us for Wicked Grace tonight?" Asked Dorian, as he made his way over to where the Inquisitor was seated at her desk. The Inquisitor did not look up from the reports she was pouring over.

"I'm busy, Dorian" Her reply was strained. "Besides, I doubt that I would play well tonight anyways"

Dorian moved closer to Trevelyan, his voice serious. "Don't you dare internalize this, Kate. Cassandra's rejection has more to do with her own issues than with you, i'm certain." The mage paused, and smirked. "After all, you are my friend, and therefore a higher quality of human being than most. I am quite picky with my friends after all." The sound of her name seemed to startle the Inquisitor, she looked up at Dorian with a watery smile. Katherine stood and wordlessly pulled her friend into a hug, chuckling slightly at his blatant flattery. Though hearing her name made Katherine feel infinitely better, it did not quell the pain in her heart. But Dorian was trying, and that was enough, for now. 

"I must be quite appealing, to have caught the attentions of such a handsome man." Katherine jested with a slight smile. 

Dorian's mustache twitched upwards with his smile. "Indeed. I suppose that I have no choice but to keep you company as you continue your self-imposed exile. Perhaps we should raid the wine cellar again. Has our Ambassador imported anymore of that delicious port from Antiva?"

Katherine laughed genuinely for the first time in days. 

~

Rarely did the Nightingale descend from the Rookery, but she could no longer watch Cassandra and Katherine suffer from afar. Leliana made her way to the armory and climbed the stairs leading to Cassandra's small loft. The Seeker was sitting at a small table, looking deep in thought. The Spymaster glided over and took the seat opposite to Cassandra, startling the other women. 

Cassandra scowled. "What do you want, Leliana?"

Leliana gazed at the Right Hand with narrowed eyes. "You are a fool. A stubborn fool." The Seeker bristled instantly, but Leliana cut off any reply. "Listen, Cassandra. You have a chance for love. Something so precious, especially in times like these. Do not waste it. You love her. Why do you torture yourself and the Inquisitor so?"

"There are far more pressing matters at hand." The Seeker stood and prepared to leave her own quarters to escape Leliana's difficult words.

The Nightingale called after Cassandra. "And if she perishes? It is likely that she could be killed outright once the Breach is completely sealed. It has nearly happened, twice. Would you be able to live with your regret, having never told her how you truly feel?"

Cassandra had froze, her heart in her throat at the thought of Katherine cold and dead.

Sensing she was close to a breakthrough, Leliana pressed on. "You would forever mourn a love that could not be fulfilled. Katherine would die believing her love to be unrequited. Are you prepared to live with that?" 

Cassandra was silent for a moment before replying with a broken "No."

Leliana moved forward to support the Seeker as she crumpled under the weight of her mistake.

"What have I done, Leliana? She must hate me now." Cassandra all but sobbed. 

Leliana calmly replied, "That is not true, and you know it." The Spymasters voice hardened. "I have never known you to wallow in your despair. You are a women of action, Cassandra. Fix this."

Cassandra nodded quickly, straightening herself. She turned to regard Leliana with a curious expression. "Why did you intervene?"

An uncharacteristically soft look came over the Left Hand's face. "The Inquisitor has given me my faith back. She has helped me lay down my burden. It has been....difficult to watch her love you from afar. I would not see her hurt." She seemed to then disappear into her thoughts for a moment.

Leliana shook her head softly and stepped back toward the stairs. "Do not live with regret, Cassandra." The Nightingale descended quickly and silently, leaving the Seeker alone with her thoughts.

Cassandra was well-read when it came to trashy romance novels, but utterly inexperienced when it came to actual romance. Regalyan had been her only lover, and that was so long ago. She felt rather inept to deal with the situation between her and Lady Trevelyan.

The Seeker had grown to care for the Inquisitor and the two had developed a close friendship over the months they'd spent in each other's company. Cassandra had been shocked to realize just how much her feelings towards the other women had grown. She was even more surprised to learn that the Inquisitor felt the same way. 

That day on the battlements, the mage and the warrior had stood together on the edge of an abyss. 

Below, lay an unknown. There was a possibility that a relationship between the two of them could end in complete disaster, weakening the Inquisition. But there was also a chance for love, something that was so precious, especially in times of war. The Inquisitor had been ready to leap, resolute in her love for Cassandra. The Seeker had faltered, overcome by fear. Fear of a relationship with a women, fear for what their love would mean for the Inquisition, and a fear of the powerful emotion that she felt for the other women. In her cowardice, she had offered lies and excuses to explain her rejection. 

Watching the light dim in the Inquisitor's eyes had opened her own. It didn't matter, her concerns. Irrelevant. All of it. Nothing could change the fact that Cassandra was hopelessly in love with Kate Trevelyan.

And she had broken her heart. 

Cassandra resolved to speak to the Inquisitor, confess her love, and plead for forgiveness. Spine straightened, a determined glint settled in the Seeker's eyes. Cassandra would do anything to win back her love.

~

Cassandra decided that it would be easiest to corner the Inquisitor before or after the group met for Wicked Grace. She arrived in the tavern early, and took the seat next to Katherine's, the one usually occupied by Dorian. As Cassandra waited anxiously, the others began to arrive. But as the time for the game to begin approached, it was clear that neither the Inquisitor or Dorian would be making an appearance. Varric was the last to arrive. The dwarf looked rather upset as he entered the tavern. Cassandra wanted to ask if he knew where Katherine was, but was saved when Sera asked the question herself.

"Oi! Where's Shiny?"

Varric sighed, "Her Inquisitorialness won't be joining us, neither will Sparkler."

Eyes instantly flitted over to Cassandra, who tensed slightly under the accusatory glances. The majority of the game was played in an awkward silence. Cassandra played especially poorly, and fled to the safely of her loft as soon as the game concluded. It was obvious that the others blamed her for Katherine's absence and recent icy demeanor, and Cassandra knew that they had every reason to. 

It would be difficult to speak to the other women, since she seemed intent on avoiding the Seeker.

Her prayers were scattered, and sleep did not come easily that night for Cassandra.

~

Several days had passed since Katherine had last seen Cassandra. Avoiding the Seeker wasn't helping. The Inquisitor had drunk herself into a stupor on the night of the Wicked Grace game that neither she nor Dorian had attended. The alcohol made her problems go away for awhile, until morning, when she woke with a headache that not even one of Vivienne's infamous potions could cure. 

Dorian continued to visit Katherine in the evenings, trying to lift her spirits. Since getting drunk hadn't worked, he decided that the next thing to do would be for her to take a lover.

"No."

Dorian huffed. "It is a brilliant idea. A most delightful way to forget all about a broken heart."

Katherine snorted. "And generate no shortage of gossip. I'm the Inquisitor. I can't be seen frolicking in the middle of the tavern!"

The other mage smirked. "We will make sure that no one will know it's you. Besides, it is a busy night already. I doubt anyone will be sober enough to notice you." Dorian was persistent, confident in his latest idea. Katherine felt her resolve waver.

She sighed. "Fine."

Dorian clapped his hands together. "Marvelous. Now, change into something sure to garner attention." He quickly shooed her away.

Katherine did as instructed, and stood still staring at her reflection in amazement. With her hair down from its usual braid, and clad in a slightly scandalous dress she looked just different enough not to be immediately recognized. It felt freeing, to go out without the responsibility and weight of her title. Katherine began to see the appeal in Dorian's plan.

Katherine thought for a moment. "I suppose this will do."

Dorian quickly led her out of her quarters. "Let's be off then." He peered at her as they made their way to the Herald's Rest. "Do try to enjoy yourself, if not for your sake, then for mine."

Katherine offered a wane smile, and they entered the tavern. They were greeted by the sound of raucous laughter. The tavern was indeed busy. Katherine immediately noticed a rather handsome man sitting alone near the back. Dorian gave her an encouraging nudge, and she made her way towards him.

The Mage introduced herself as 'Kate' and sat close to the man, a chevalier named Etienne. Katherine felt her discomfort rise as the conversation progressed. The man was nice enough, but she longed for another. His hair was blond but she desired brunette. His voice held an Orlesian accent, and the Inquisitor found herself missing the rich tones of Nevarra. She felt wrong, guilty for attempting to replace the women she loved. A wave a despair loomed over Katherine once again. She was doomed to forever love Cassandra from afar. The repressed pain threatened to crash over her, and Katherine stood quickly and fled the Tavern before she embarrassed herself any further. Footsteps echoed behind the Inquisitor as she ran through the gate leading into Skyhold's garden. Strong arms encircled her and she turned to bury her tears into Dorian's shoulder. 

"She has ruined me, Dorian." Katherine sobbed. 

Alarmed, he asked,"What?" 

The Inquisitor lifted her head to meet Dorian's gaze. "I'll never love another." 

The Tevinter's protest died on his tongue when Katherine interrupted, "If this is love, then I do not want it!" 

Dorian sighed and knelt to pick up Katherine. With the distraught Inquisitor safely in his arms, Dorian made his way toward the Keep. The mage kept out of sight as much as possible and swiftly ascended the stairs to Katherine's quarters. The women composed herself once in the safety of her own quarters.

Trevelyan turned to regard her cousin with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Dorian nodded with a small smile, and left the Inquisitor with her thoughts.

~

After Dorian left, the Inquisitor once again took her evening meal in her quarters in order to avoid seeing Cassandra. The sun was beginning to dip below the sky when Katherine noticed a figure approaching the Keep from her balcony. She peered closer, and gasped once she realized who it was. It was Cassandra, looking incredibly determined. The mage swore under her breath. She was cornered and about to take her childish behavior to a new level.

The window into Dorian's quarters was not far, and it was dark enough for her not to be noticed. Katherine climbed over the railing and began to scale her way down, clinging to the gaps between the stones. She was an excellent climber, having had plenty of experience during her childhood before the Circle climbing trees is Ostwick with her older siblings.

Katherine reached her desired location and grabbed the window sill, deftly pulling herself inside. 

Dorian immediately startled. "Katherine? What.....how did you get here?"

"I climbed." 

Dorian's jaw dropped even further, and Katherine bit back a snicker as Dorian made his way over to the window and secured it. He turned to her, still stunned. "Why? Did you miss me that much?"

All previous levity left the Inquisitor's face. "Cassandra." 

Dorian arched a brow. "She is quite determined to speak with you. I saw her enter the library twice today, and she appeared to be looking for you."

Katherine sighed."Do you mind if I stay here for a little while?"

The Tevinter shrugged."Not at all, my friend. Though, I am expecting company in a bit."

Katherine smirked."Of a certain mercenary captain?"

The man flushed slightly and nodded.

Katherine smiled softly, and placed her hand on Dorian's shoulder. "Then I am happy for the both of you." At least his affections were reciprocated, she thought bitterly.

Sensing the Inquisitor's darkening mood, Dorian ushered her toward a nearby table, where a chess board had already been set up. Katherine appreciated the momentary distraction. It was far better than thinking of a certain Seeker.

~

Cassandra felt herself growing increasingly desperate and frustrated. The Inquisitor had managed to avoid her for nearly a week, and her heart panged in longing. 

Normally, the Seeker would never have bothered Trevelyan in her own private quarters so late in the evening, but her situation had become dire. Cassandra could focus on nothing but the younger woman. The Inquisitor consumed her every thought. So, determined to speak with Katherine, Cassandra made her way to the Keep. Ignoring the curious glances, she exited the main hall and took the stairs leading to the Inquisitor's quarters two at a time. Upon reaching the door the Seeker paused and took a deep breath. Cassandra knocked once, then twice. The returning silence was deafening, and the impatient woman gave up on awaiting a reply and opened the door. Cassandra entered cautiously, dark eyes searching for the woman she sought. The Seeker was immediately disappointed. She was alone.

Further inspection revealed that she had only missed the Inquisitor by a few minutes. The roaring fireplace bathed the room in a warm glow, and the lavender scent that Katherine was so fond of still lingered in the air.

Despite her disappointment, Cassandra felt oddly at peace. This was the closest that she had been to Katherine in days.

~

Iron Bull's arrival signaled Katherine's departure, and she left the two men to their devices. The Inquisitor walked back to her quarters, no longer concerned about encountering Cassandra. Emotionally exhausted, it did not take long for Katherine to fall asleep.

Katherine had spent the majority of the next morning in a diplomatic meeting with Josephine. She was on her way to the garden to speak with Morrigan when Cassandra leapt out of a nearby hallway. The normally stoic Seeker looked unusually frazzled, short hair mussed and armor slightly askew.

"Inquisitor, may I have a word?"

Katherine felt her hackles rise. _Hadn't she said enough the other day? _She nodded anyways. "Very well, Lady Seeker. Do make it quick, I have duties to attend to."__

Cassandra nodded dumbly, stunned by the Inquisitor's unusually brusque attitude. She turned, and led Katherine down the hallway adjacent to Josephine's office and down a set of stairs, into an area that hadn't quite been renovated. Katherine recognized the area, she and Dorian had raided the nearby wine cellar just a few nights prior. 

Cassandra spoke first. "I wanted to…apologize for my behavior. It was….uncalled for."

"I made you uncomfortable, that much is clear. Worry not, I have ceased my pursuit of you. You also needn't worry about maintaining a friendship, Lady Seeker, I understand." Katherine replied cooly. 

"No!", Cassandra shouted, "I didn't mean what I said. I have never felt…things….for a women before. I didn't know what to do! I was afraid. Confused. I'm sorry, please, forgive me."

Cassandra's pleas didn't phase Katherine. She continued to stare dubiously at the Seeker for a few moments, and decided that Cassandra was likely trying to assuage any guilt that she felt for causing the Inquisitor pain. Thoroughly embarrassed, Katherine turned to leave, but was stopped by Cassandra's next words.

"I love you!" The Seeker shouted. 

The Inquisitor froze. 

Katherine whirled to face the Nevarran, disbelief written clearly on her lovely face. She didn't dare to believe Cassandra. This couldn't be real, not truly. It had to be a dream, a trick of the Fade. The Inquisitor stared hard at Cassandra, and her heart raced. She was a mage, and too familiar with the Fade to doubt her current reality. This was real, but it couldn't be. This was a moment that she had fantasized about. The mage suddenly realized that Cassandra was still looking longingly at her, desperately awaiting a reply. Katherine managed to find her voice to say, "What?". 

Cassandra swallowed, and took a step towards Katherine. "I love you. I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to say it earlier." The Seeker took another step. "Nothing is what it should be with you. I…..have never felt so strongly for another before, let alone a women." Cassandra closed the distance between them and reached out to take Katherine's hands in her own. "Allow me a chance to prove my love for you. Let me court you, Lady Trevelyan."

The Inquisitor gazed at their joined hands. One part of her wanted to scream in joy, but the other wanted to reject Cassandra in scorned revenge. She lifted her eyes to meet Cassandra's, and her choice was made for her. The Seeker's dark eyes shone with sincerity. 

"Very well." Was all Katherine could say.

Cassandra smiled and lifted Katherine's hands, pressing a kiss to each.

~

Cassandra and Katherine quietly agreed to keep the tentative courtship private, for awhile. Publicly, the Seeker and the Inquisitor were once again friendly with one another. Much to the relief of the advisors, who had all wondered what the rift between them would mean for the Inquisition. Privately, Cassandra did her best to show affection. Katherine herself initiated very little, still too afraid that Cassandra would have a change of heart, but she also feared boring the passionate women. She would take the Seeker's hand or kiss her cheek, but Katherine made no further advancements, despite the intense desire to do so. 

The majority of the time the fledgling couple spent together was primary in the Inquisitor's quarters. It made sense, after all. They were large and very private. Cassandra and Katherine took their evening meals together while going over reports, often times curled up on the settee. The simple activity provided ample time for the two to get to know each other better. 

Cassandra was aware of the younger woman's internal struggle regarding physical affection. She understood the reason for Katherine's hesitation, so Cassandra initiated their first kiss. It was as sudden and passionate as the Seeker had dreamed of. It was late in the evening, Katherine was bidding Cassandra goodnight as the Seeker prepared to return to her loft. Cassandra noticed that the other woman's gaze lingered on her lips, and she was struck by a hot flare of desire.

The Seeker surged forward and pressed their lips together. Katherine's response was immediate, she met Cassandra's kiss with equal fervor and threaded her fingers through the Seeker's short locks. Cassandra's hands settled on Katherine's hips and she pulled the mage flush against her. The contact drew a gasp of pleasure from Katherine, and the sound caused them to part. The kiss had unleashed repressed passion in both Katherine and Cassandra. Their relationship became far more affectionate and it was not long before whispers of an affair between the Inquisitor and the Seeker began to circle around Skyhold.

Cassandra did her best as a suitor. The first time they met in the Inquisitor's quarters, Cassandra presented Katherine with a rose that she had stopped to pick from the garden. Cassandra brought one to every subsequent meeting, just to be rewarded with the soft smile that she knew was just for her. The Seeker wanted to do something truly romantic, a grand gesture of courtship, but struggled to come up with an idea. 

Which was what led her to visit Skyhold's library in search of ideas. Her own books, while entertaining, were ill suited for actual romance. Cassandra's search yielded nothing and the frustrated Seeker returned to her loft. Things were much easier out in the field. That thought gave Cassandra a sudden idea. The Seeker recalled a secluded grove that she had discovered while on a scouting mission several months prior. It was quite a beautiful place, the perfect spot for a date with the Inquisitor. 

Now, to plan.

~

The Inquisitor received cryptic instructions from Cassandra to meet the Seeker in a secluded area outside of Skyhold shortly after sunset. Katherine had agonized for several hours about what the sudden outing meant, and what she would wear to it. She finally decided on a simple lilac dress, which she hoped that Cassandra would like. The mage didn't concern herself with bringing along any weapons. She was a weapon, her magic was more than adequate protection. Katherine secured a dark cloak around her shoulders and pulled up the hood to conceal her face and left her quarters. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon when Katherine exited the Keep and made her way over to the stables. She saddled up her trusty warhorse and swiftly rode out of the gate and into the forest surrounding Skyhold. 

The ride was not long. The crude instructions that Katherine had been provided with led her directly to the grove. She spotted Cassandra's mare grazing nearby and neatly dismounted. Katherine secured the horses together and left them to graze.

Lowering her hood, Katherine made her way down the path into the grove. The trees gradually opened up, revealing a small clearing. The first thing that Katherine noticed were the candles. Dozens of them, lining a path leading to Cassandra. As a mage, lighting candles only required a mere wave of her hand, but Katherine knew that the task would have been much more painstaking for Cassandra. The Inquisitor couldn't help but smile, warmed by the obvious effort. Katherine took a moment to appreciate the setting. Flowers were in bloom, scattered amongst the grass. The stars sparkled above, illuminated by the sunsets' final golden rays. The Inquisitor spotted Cassandra on the opposite side of the clearing. A basket and several blankets were placed not far from where the Seeker stood looking uncharacteristically nervous. Cassandra was pacing and fidgeting, not having noticed Katherine's silent arrival. The mage softly cleared her throat. Cassandra jumped slightly at the sound, but a bright smile overtook her face once her eyes met Katherine's. 

The Seeker strode forward and enveloped the other women in an embrace. "You came." She breathed.

Katherine lightly traced the scar that adorned Cassandra's left cheek. "Of course I did." The mage turned to arch a questioning eyebrow at Cassandra. "Did you expect otherwise?"

Cassandra shook her head and led the Inquisitor over to where several blankets had been laid out along with platters of food. 

As she sat, Katherine said, "A picnic under the stars. Quite romantic." 

Cassandra blushed. "As was my intention."

Katherine leaned over to rest her head against Cassandra's shoulder. "This is lovely, Cassandra." The Inquisitor turned her head and pressed a kiss to Cassandra's neck. "Thank you for doing this." Cassandra nodded, and the meal began.

They spent the next hour or so gossiping about Dorian and Bull's new relationship and laughing about the results of Sera's latest prank on poor Josephine. As the evening progresses and the sky darkened, Katherine sent out several mage lights to provide the grove with more light. Shortly after, they reclined and laid gazing at the stars above, holding hands. It was then that Katherine felt a shift as the atmosphere suddenly became heavier.

Katherine propped herself up on her elbow and turned to regard Cassandra. "What troubles you?"

Cassandra sat up and cupped Katherine's face between her hands. "I love you so very much." She swallowed and looked away, seemingly embarrassed. "I desire to hear you return the sentiment. If you feel...." Katherine silenced to Seeker with a kiss.

"I love you, Cassandra Pentaghast." Katherine's words brought a dazzling smile to Cassandra's face, and she leaned forward to press their lips together.

Each following kiss was a promise, a vow of love. A love that had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much that I want to write for this pairing, but I finally managed to sit down and finish this. I hope that you liked it! Suggestions and comments are always welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
